Renouveau
by Profaddict
Summary: Première FF pour ma part. Episode 1 d'une saison 9 virtuelle, à ma façon bien sur :) Enjoy Profaddict
1. Chapter 1

Elle sentait son souffle de plus en plus faible. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, elle tourna sa tête vers l'autre côté de la pièce, ce qui lui demanda une énergie folle.

Il était là. Les yeux ouverts. Morts. L'observant même jusqu'à la fin comme s'il voulait l'emporter avec elle jusqu'au bout. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle l'avait tué. Argos était mort. Enfin. Elle essaya de se redresser, rien n'y fait la douleur l'a lancé tellement qu'à chaque mouvement elle ne put laisser échapper que de multiples gémissements.

Soudain, elle entendit son prénom. Était-elle en train de rêver, était-elle déjà en train de partir? Dans tous les cas, elle n'avait plus peur de mourir après tout ce qu'elle avait subi cette année... la mort de Camille, le retour d'Argos... Cependant, quand elle revit le visage d'Ulysse et celui de Sarah. Elle se dit que ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, malheureusement elle n'avait pas non plus la force de rester. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer petit à petit, elle sentait son cœur ralentir de plus en plus, elle n'essayait même plus de bouger, ni même de récupérer le peu de souffle qui lui restait, c'était trop tard, elle n'y arrivait plus...

Elle entendit à nouveau son prénom. Concrètement elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la mort qu'aujourd'hui.

"Adèle, c'est moi, thomas" elle ne reconnut pas la voix tout de suite. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était plus possible. Elle partait petit à petit.

"Adèle" hurlât-il.

Thomas se tenait à genoux au-dessus d'elle. Il avait posé son arme à côté de lui. Ses yeux commencèrent à devenir rouges. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Il était démuni. Elle était là. Presque morte. Il n'avait plus la force de réagir de faire quoi que ce soit, même d'appeler ses collègues était trop difficile pour lui. C'était trop tard. Elle était là, dans une flaque de sang, qui au fur et à mesure des secondes s'élargissaient encore et encore...

Était-il prêt à la perdre? Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire depuis ce séminaire, mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu. Leur face à face à la prison... Toute la merde qu'Aurélie avait foutue dans sa vie dès son arrivée. Toute la confiance qu'elle avait détruite entre eux. Tout se mélanger dans sa tête. Thomas serra les poings. Il n'osait pas la toucher. La déplacer, de peur d'accélérer les choses. Adèle la "sale gosse" d'il y a quelques années était devenue une femme. Une femme qui pouvait enfin apprendre à aimer. Malgré leurs passés communs difficiles. Leurs pertes communes, leur peur de se donner l'un à l'autre. Malgré leur peur de réapprendre à aimer. Baransky avait vu juste. Il était amoureux d'elle. Mais n'osait affronter ses sentiments. C'était sa collègue, sa partenaire, il n'avait jamais vécu cela avant. Mais les regards ne trompent pas, il le savait après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. C'était elle, cette femme fragile qu'il avait réussi à dompter malgré des débuts difficiles. Il ne pouvait pas continuer sans elle, c'était juste impossible...

"Je ne pourrais pas continuer sans toi...", chuchota-t-il après s'être approché de son visage.

"Commandant ! J'ai appelé les secours, elle est...?" Xavier venait d'entrer dans la pièce l'arme au poing. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe. Il trouva cela déplacé de poser une main sur l'épaule du commandant. Il resta donc là, derrière, en retrait. Attendant également l'ambulance. L'écho de la sirène commença à retentir non loin d'eux, la lumière du gyrophare vient tinter la pièce dans laquelle il était, en bleu. Le temps s'était comme suspendu.

Thomas était debout, bras croisés devant la vitre de la chambre. Elle n'était pas encore réveillée. Les médecins lui ont dit qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. Que la balle avait juste traversé. Cependant qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de repos, car elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. D'où la pâleur de son visage. Mais comme lui avait indiqué une infirmière, les transfusions sanguines lui permettraient bientôt de reprendre des couleurs, mais également un peu d'énergie. Thomas se mordit la lèvre. Il avait l'autorisation d'aller la voir, mais n'arriver pas à passer le pas de la porte, comme ci, il savait qu'a ce moment précis. Au moment où elle se réveillerait, qu'il serait là ! Il lui dirait, du moins il essayerait de lui dire ce qu'il ressent vraiment. Qu'il n'a jamais eu aussi peur de l'a perdre.

Il ne sait jamais senti aussi démuni et perdu qu'a ce moment même. Son portable sonna. Il décrocha:

"Oui courtine, oui elle va bien, elle a besoin de repos. Dite à Jess de prendre Ulysse à la crèche et de s'en occuper. Dites à Lamarck que tout va bien, je reste sur place. Oui, d'accord, merci, on se rappelle"

il raccrocha, regarda une dernière fois son téléphone et revint fixer adèle à travers la vitre.

Il se tenait là. Devant la vitre immobile. Elle était là. Bien vivante. Maintenant, le plus dur était enfin derrière elle, enfin pour la plupart de ses démons... De toute manière il était hors de question pour lui de rentrer. Il en était incapable. Il avait autorisé Lucas à dormir chez un ami, histoire que son fils ne se pose pas trop de questions sur toute cette histoire. Il ne voulait pas le mêler à ça, lui aussi avait souffert cette année avec l'histoire d'Agathe. Et leur rupture avait été très difficile à encaisser pour son fils. Comment se remettre d'un premier amour ? Comment surmonter tout cela à son âge… ? Avec le temps bien sûr.

Thomas se recentra sur lui, à son tour, comment aimer à nouveau sans souffrir. Sans la peur de perdre cette personne qu'on aime tant. La perte si tragique de sa femme l'avait fermé à toute relation. Depuis sa mutation dans cette DPJ, combien de femmes avait-il réellement aimé ? Aucune. Il a bien eu des histoires, pour la plupart d'un soir…

Se remémorant Celle avec adèle il ferma les yeux. Il repensa à ce moment où il l'avait retrouvé dans son appartement un soir, dans cette chemise bleu bien trop grande pour elle, qu'elle lui avait probablement prise en fouillant chez lui. De ses mots prononcés "juste une nuit, aucune conséquence." Cette soirée où il s'était laissé aller avec elle, cette fille qui pour lui ne représenter rien à l'époque. Celle qu'il avait violemment repoussée en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Comment dire que les choses avaient bien évolué ? Même lui avait clairement du mal à faire le tri dans ses sentiments…

Mais ce n'est pas anodin d'avoir le cœur qui bat quand elle se rapproche de lui, d'avoir envie de l'embrasser pendant un séminaire, ou de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'a calmé... Il ne sait jamais poser autant de question. Jamais. Que penserait Julia, as-t-il enfin droit au bonheur ? Va-t-il le droit d'aimer ? Que va penser Lucas, lui aussi ne doit pas souffrir de cette situation. Comprendra-t-il les choses ? Il souffla, se frotta le visage. La fatigue, ça n'aide pas. Il se décida à entrer dans la chambre d'adèle, remarqua le fauteuil près du lit. Il enleva son manteau, le déposa sur l'un des accoudoirs. Il se tenait là à côté d'elle à quelques mètres. Elle était En sécurité. Pourtant il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi vulnérable que sur ce lit d'hôpital. Il l'observait. Elle était si paisible. Enfin. Il l'a trouvé sereine pour une fois. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir lui parler. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. IL attrapa le fauteuil qu'il rapprocha du lit. Il avait tellement de choses à dire, à lui dire, mais ne savait pas pour ou commencer. Pourtant ça avait l'air si simple de dire seulement "je suis là". Il leva les yeux au ciel comme pour s'excuser d'avance pour ce qu'il allait dire. Il Attrapa la main d'adèle, sentit comme une décharge en lui. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment tenu la main en fait. Le peu de contact qu'ils avaient eu, s'apparenter à une étreinte. Elle avait la peau si douce.

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il n'arrivait pas à lui parler. Ni même à avoir un autre contact que tenir sa main. Il s'endormit sur le fauteuil. Épuisé.

Dans la nuit, il sentit un pincement dans sa main, comme si quelqu'un essayer de s'accrocher à ses doigts. Cela le fit sursauter. Il regarda Adèle, elle était en sueur. Son visage s'était complètement crispé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. La douleur, un mauvais rêve. Il ne savait pas. Il regarda sa montre. Il était déjà 3 heures du matin, il ne savait pas quoi faire, s'il devait prévenir l'équipe ou rester avec elle. Sortir ne prendrait que quelques minutes. Il retira sa main. S'apprêter à sortir quand il l'entendit enfin:

"Thomas..." murmura-t-elle.

Il se stoppa net dans son action, son corps se figea il se retourna. Adèle essayait tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts. Avec le peu d'énergie qui lui rester elle réussit a articulé

"Je l'ai tué, j'ai tué Argos..." dans sa voix résonna à la fois le soulagement, mais également de l'angoisse. Thomas s'avança près d'elle. S'assit au bord du lit.

"C'est terminé Adèle. Argos. Ce jeu. Ces manipulations. Il ne vous fera plus de mal maintenant. Vous êtes libre. "

Elle ferma les yeux, le simple fait d'avoir pu sortir ce poids, lui avait demandé une énergie immense. Et thomas le savait.

"Vous devez vous reposer, j'allais demander quelqu'un j'avais peur pour votre blessure"

"Non restez j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve" réussit-elle à articuler en laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue. Thomas ne put répondre simplement qu'en replaçant sa mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et en commençant à caresser doucement sa joue. Il sentit que cela l'apaiser. Il avait tellement envie de lui parler. Mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment. Elle était faible. Pas vraiment prête à se livrer. Et puis elle avait vraiment besoin de repos. Il se leva du lit dans le but de se rasseoir dans le fauteuil, mais adèle interpréta cela comme un départ, elle se surprit, avec une force et volonté incroyable, à essayer d'attraper le poignet de Thomas, réussissant simplement à agripper son pull.

"Restez...thomas restez s'il vous plaît..." chuchota-t-elle. Elle laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps. Les sourcils froncés de peur qu'il ne puisse pas. Il lui reprit sa main entre les siennes Et lui souffla

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reste là"

Un mois était passé. Adèle avait été complètement blanchie dans la mort de l'avocat et celle d'Argos. Elle n'avait pas repris le travail. Elle avait expliqué au commissaire Lamarck qu'elle avait besoin de temps avant de revenir. Du temps pour elle. Enfin, elle pouvait souffler sans avoir peur de se retrouver à nouveau en face de son bourreau qui lui avait quand même pris, une grande partie de sa vie. Elle pouvait profiter d'Ulysse. Et faire enfin connaissance avec sa sœur, Sarah.

En cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillé. Sarah avait décidé de rentre visite à adèle sur sa péniche. Elle était encore très chamboulée par ce qui s'était passé. Et même si elles ne connaissaient pas encore très bien elle avait su lui faire confiance dès le début dans cette épreuve douloureuse qu'elles avaient partagée. Autour d'une boisson, Ulysse dans les bras, adèle lui raconta alors toute son histoire. Son enlèvement, sa sœur jumelle Camille, la mort de ses parents, Argos. Ulysse... Sarah l'écouter depuis près d'une heure. Elle ne posa pas de question. À 15 ans ça fait quand même sacrément de choses à encaisser. Elle semblait parfois terrifiée par les côtés sombres du passé d'adèle et en même temps rassurée de voir qu'elle avait bien changé et évolué depuis qu'elle avait Ulysse, puis sa nouvelle famille a la DPJ.

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire adèle, tu as dû beaucoup souffrir, je suis désolée de tout ce que tu as traversé... "

"La vie tu sais ce n'est qu'un déroulement de conséquences parfois heureuses parfois dramatiques, mais maintenant tout va bien, je t'ai toi, j'ai Ulysse, cailloux…"

Elles éclatèrent de rire. "J'ai ma famille, et ça croit-moi c'est merveilleux"

Sarah perdit son sourire, ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larme, Adèle le remarqua

"Sarah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça ne va pas?" Elle pencha sa tête essayant de capter le regard de Sarah qui semblait vouloir définitivement lui fuir.

"Tu sais, l'adoption, mes parents... enfin nos parents, je l'ai très mal vécu. De savoir que j'ai un vrai membre de la famille dans ma vie maintenant…, même deux" dit-elle en pointant Ulysse "ça fait beaucoup, je suis heureuse. Mais j'aurais voulu connaître nos parents, nous contraire tous ensemble tu sais une vraie famille quoi" elle se leva pris son sac rapidement, elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant adèle. Adèle se leva à son tour, posa Ulysse dans sa zone de jeux et rattrapa Sarah par le bras

"Attends Sarah, qu'est qu'il y a j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout"

Sarah s'arrêta. Elle faisait dos à adèle. Elle n'osait même pas se retourner.

"C'est juste que, chaque jour je fais en sorte que mes parents soit fiers de moi, fiers de m'avoir adopté. Je n'ai pas de frère ni de sœur. Je ne sais pas comment ça marche. Et si on ne s'entendait pas. Si tu ne m'aimais pas. Tu sais je fais des bêtises je ne suis pas toujours gentille. J'essaye de faire ce que je peux pour être quelqu'un de bien..."

"Sarah, tu n'as que 15 ans, pourquoi tu te mets autant la pression comme ça, on vient tout juste de se retrouver. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une sœur parfaite, je ne le suis pas non plus… J'ai juste besoin de toi. De ce que tu es simplement. Je m'en fiche de savoir les bêtises que tu as faites, j'en ai fait aussi, tu sais. Mais le principal maintenant c'est que je puisse te voir autant que possible. Et Ulysse aussi. On est une famille on a besoin d'être ensemble"

Sarah lâcha son sac et se blottit tellement fort dans les bras d'adèle qu'elle pouvait à son tour sentir sa sœur craquer sous le poids de l'émotion. Plus rien ne pourrait les séparer maintenant. Il leur manquer plus qu'à faire plus ample connaissance. Tranquillement. Sans pression. Car elles avaient vraisemblablement besoin l'une de l'autre.

Sarah était partie depuis déjà une bonne heure. Adèle était assise dans la cuisine regardant les lumières scintiller sur le pont en face de sa péniche. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas Jess rentrer. Quand elle posa son sac sur la table, adèle sursauta

"Désolée adèle je pensais que tu m'avais entendu..."

"Ce n'est pas grave", sourit timidement Adèle. Il y eut un petit silence de quelques secondes. Jess ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir à côté de son amie et de lui demander droit dans les yeux :

"Tu...tu comptes revenir hein, dit. Tu ne vas pas nous laisser comme ça... on a besoin de toi à la DPJ, Emma revient la semaine prochaine. Hippolyte est toujours aussi chiant, Lamarck demande souvent de tes nouvelles, et... et rocher... bah Rocher il tourne en rond..."

Adèle détourna son regard de celui de Jess pour replonger sur les lumières du pont.

"Je ne sais pas…, j'ai pensé partir quelque temps loin d'ici, avec Ulysse"

"Partir" s'étrangla Jess "ah non tu ne peux pas partir, ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas rester seule sur la péniche, je ne sais pas la conduire, puis bah j'ai besoin de toi moi, j'ai besoin de vous deux, adèle c'est sérieux la...?"

Adèle se leva brusquement semblait complètement perdue, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux à plusieurs reprises.

"Écoute je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, je sais plus"

"Mais de quoi tu parles?" s'étonna Jess qui se leva également de sa chaise pour venir au plus près d'adèle.

"Attends me dit pas que tu ne viens plus à la DPJ à cause de rocher...!"

Adèle se mordit la lèvre, leva les yeux aux ciels

"Tu veux bien arrêter, ce n'est pas le moment d'accord"

Jess se planta devant adèle, lui pris les mains chose rare en soit et se laissa aller:

"Adèle, nous deux au début ce n'était pas une évidence. Mais tu es devenue ma coloc, et par la suite mon amie. Je te confierais Sydney les yeux fermés. Même le prochain ou la prochaine" dit-elle en regardant son ventre arrondi "Mais tu sais ma belle, tu peux être la meilleure criminologue du monde, et être nulle en amour. Je t'avais dit quoi en Anjou..."

« L'amour c'est comme tout ça s'apprend oui je sais » Adèle retira ses mains de celle de Jess « il s'est passé quoi ensuite ? Aurélie est arrivée dans sa vie. Il n'a pas réussi à faire la part des choses entre elle et sa femme. Il pense encore à elle, je ne suis pas psy pour rien. Thomas n'a pas fait son deuil. J'ai eu tout un tas de choses à gérer puis maintenant j'ai Ulysse. Je ne peux pas, je t'ai dit, si ça arrive je vais tout gâcher, je ne sais pas faire ça, ce genre de chose. Ce n'est pas pour moi tout simplement. Puis y'a pas que ça, le boulot tout, écoute je ne suis pas prête c'est tout… »

Jess prit une mine de chien battu, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre que son amie se mette dans des états pareil. Pour elle l'amour s'était tellement simple on s'envoie en l'air et puis voilà. Elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. D'être entouré. Rocher était la bonne personne pour elle. Jess le savait. Il fallait juste que cela se passe, normalement. Et pour le travail. C'était une évidence. Adèle était la meilleure criminologue qu'elle eut connu après Chloé.

Jess alla dans la cuisine prête à se servir un verre.

"Au fait, Lamarck veut te voir demain. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il m'a dit de te faire passer le message tu viens quand ça t'arrange il m'a dit"

Adèle se mordit la lèvre

"okay"

Devoir revenir à la DPJ pour elle s'était pas imaginable pour le moment, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas se cacher éternellement sur sa péniche. Mais cela ne concerner pas seulement thomas. Cela concerner aussi sa carrière en tant que criminologue. C'était clair, elle était en pleine remise en question.

Devant la DPJ, Adèle était comme pétrifiée. Elle tenait son sac en bandoulière des deux mains, et se persuada de ne rester que le temps nécessaire. Le commissaire voulait l'a voir d'accord. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait sortie aussi vite que rentrer. D'un pas décidé, mais toujours aussi hésitante, elle fit son entrée à la DPJ. Elle passa devant Jess qui lui souffla un « courage » en plus d'un grand sourire. Adèle le lui rendit timidement. Elle marchait tête baissée avec le plus gros poids du monde. Soudain elle percuta Hippolyte qui se tenait de dos devant elle.

"Pardon" s'exclama-telle surprise par leur accrochage.

Hypo eu un grand sourire et l'a pris assez violemment dans ses bras, en oubliant qu'adèle ce n'était pas vraiment la pro des câlins, mais il s'en foutait.

"Vous nous avez manqué vous ! Ça y'est vous revenez enfin? Tout va bien? bien remise, c'est dingue je demandais des nouvelles à Jess, mais là de vous avoir devant moi, je suis très, très, très content"

Adèle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à tant de démonstration d'affection. Ça n'avait pas été tout rose avec hypo au début. Mais comme le reste de l'équipe, elle le voyait par cette marque d'affection, qu'elle avait réussi à faire sa place. Enfin, elle avait clairement sa place quelqu'un part. Cela lui revint en pleine figure comme une prise de conscience. Légère, mais c'était là. En elle. Dans son cœur. C'était eux ses vrais amis, sa vraie famille. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte qui en devenait presque étouffante.

"Merci Hippolyte, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur comme ça... je…je dois vous laisser je dois aller voir le commissaire Lamarck...»

Hippolyte l'a tenait par les épaules, il s'en éloigna en faisant de grands yeux.

"Vous n'allez pas donner votre démission hein, car si vous le faites, franchement je fais une grève de la faim. Je démissionne moi aussi ! Pire je quitte ce monde cruel"

"Hippolyte tu n'as pas autre chose à faire" ralla Jess

"Et toi à l'accueil t'as pas des papiers à trier?"

"Je te jure que tes papiers c'est toi qui va les trier" Hippolyte se tourna vers adèle

"Et c'est elle la mère de mes enfants, on ne choisit pas sa famille"

Adèle sourit à nouveau, chacun partit à ses activités. Elle souffla un grand coup, le bureau de Lamarck n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Elle savait également que si elle tournait la tête vers la droite elle trouverait le bureau de thomas. Elle voulut regarder, mais n'eut pas le courage. Ce n'était ni l'heure ni le moment.

Elle avança d'un pas décider frappa.

"Entrez".

Se glissant discrètement entre le cadre de la porte, Adèle passa d'abord la tête

"Vous vouliez me voir commissaire?"

Lamarck était assis à son bureau, la tête dans de la paperasse, il prit la peine de se lever pour accueillir adèle, lui montra le fauteuil devant lui. Elle retira son sac, pris place avec un bon soupçon de stress.

« Adèle comment allez-vous, ça fais un mois que je vous laisse prendre le temps pour vous. Vos collègues attendent votre retour. On vous remplace temporairement par des criminologues du coin, mais je ne vais pas vous mentir. C'est difficile pour l'équipe. L'intégration ne se fait pas, mais surtout vous leur manquez »

Adèle sourit timidement au commissaire, elle semblait avoir du mal à le regarder dans les yeux, elle était perdue, ne sachant pas ce qui été bon pour elle ou pas. Maintenant sa priorité c'était Ulysse, Sarah… Le travail, elle n'y avait pas vraiment repensé. Se replonger dedans comme elle le faisait si bien avant, c'est vrai que c'est tout ce qu'elle savait faire. Mais ça, c'était avant. Quand Argos était encore là. C'était son moyen de maîtriser les choses, de maîtriser sa vie… Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là. Elle avait l'impression que le travail c'était secondaire… Elle avait essayé, elle avait aidé des tas de personnes. Mais elle en avait assez. Enfin c'est ce dont elle essayait de se persuader…

« Commissaire… je suis désolée… » Bredouilla-t-elle « je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, j'ai encore besoin de réfléchir, je ne pense plus être faite pour ce travail… je… je pense que j'ai encore besoin de temps »

Le commissaire qui nerveusement faisait tourner son stylo dans ses doigts, le posa calmement sur son bureau, regarda adèle droit dans les yeux, et la fixa intensément, malgré le fait qu'elle éviter le moindre contact visuel.

« Adèle, après Chloé, je ne pensais réussir à m'attacher à vous. Vous étiez si virulente dans votre comportement. Si fragile, si brisée. Vous aviez besoin d'être encadré. Les débuts été catastrophique. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je ne vous voulais pas à la DPJ. Mais Chloé a insisté. Elle croyait en vous. Et je vous ai laissé une chance. Une chance que vous avez saisie. Vous avez votre place ici. On est une famille. Et vous en êtes un membre à part entière. Vous faites du très bon travail, on a besoin de vous.»

Adèle sentait les larmes commençaient à monter en elle. Elle se pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête

« Je suis désolée commissaire, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, et si j'y arrivais plus. Si la mort d'Argos était la fin de tout ça. Vous êtes la seule famille que je n'ai jamais eue. Mais j'ai peur de m'investir à nouveau dans cette équipe, dans ce travail. Je vous ai tous mis en danger à cause d'Argos, à cause de lui ma vie a pris trop d'ampleur dans cette DPJ, j'ai trop mis le Bazard ici »

Le commandant se racla la gorge. Il voyait bien que la situation lui échapper. Adèle était têtue. Il savait qu'elle se sentait responsable de beaucoup de choses à cause d'Argos. Mais celui-ci enfin mort, elle pouvait enfin évoluer sereinement dans son travail. Vraisemblablement elle était perdue. Et il lui fallait encore un peu de temps. Il continua.

« Un bazar maîtrisé Adèle. J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je pourrais vous dire aujourd'hui ne servira pas à grand-chose. Vous savez ce que je pense. Et je n'ai pas besoin de réunir l'équipe pour qu'il vous en parle aussi. Je le répète vous avez votre place. Vous avez vécu des moments difficiles. Mais votre travail, c'est vous. Il fait partie de vous. Vous êtes une personne investie dans chaque enquête que vous avez pu mener. Depuis que je vous connais, vous n'avez jamais rien lâché. Et c'est cela qu'on ne veut pas perdre. Alors, prenez le temps qu'il vous faut. Votre place vous attend.

Adèle acquiesça timidement. Un sourire en coin. Elle savait que le commissaire avait raison. Mais une partie d'elle se refuser encore de revenir. Elle remit son sac sur l'épaule. Voulu rajouter quelque chose, mais ne put que sortir un simple :

« Merci commissaire … »

Elle tourna les talons, ouvrit la porte. Marqua une pose. Le commissaire s'interrogea, en l'espace de quelques secondes il imagina adèle se retourner vers lui et lui dire qu'elle allait revenir. Elle souffla calmement. Puis sortie.

Adèle ferma la porte du bureau du commissaire Lamarck, et s'adossa rapidement dessus. Elle commençait à perdre pied. Elle ne savait plus comment gérer le flot d'émotions trop présent à cet instant. Argos depuis son plus jeune âge avait conditionné sa vie. Même une fois échappé, une fois mort, il était toujours là. C'était un étrange sentiment. D'un côté elle se disait que c'était enfin le temps d'avancer, d'aller de l'avant avec Ulysse, et Sarah… Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait l'impression que sa vie entière était devenue une vaste blague. La criminologie ne lui était pas tombée dessus par hasard, toutes ses thèses, ce qu'elle avait pu étudier. Tout avait été fait dans le but de cerner Argos, de le comprendre, de retrouver Camille, de le retrouver, et potentiellement le tuer. Voilà qui était chose faite maintenant… Et son principal problème était : Et maintenant ? Que devait-elle faire ? Avait-elle suffisamment envie de s'investir à nouveau dans des enquêtes, dans la recherche de criminelles ? Dans une relation… ?

« Une relation… N'importe quoi…» murmura-t-il avant de lancer des regards à gauche et à droite de peur de croiser quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait pas envie de croiser. Elle décrocha son dos de la porte et partie en direction de la sortie. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus appartenir à ce lieu... Son pas s'accéléra, car elle semblait soudainement prise d'une angoisse de devoir à nouveau justifier le fait qu'elle ne soit pas encore revenue bosser à la DPJ. Elle passa devant le bureau de Jess lui adressant un simple « À ce soir » et sortie d'un pas décidé.

Jess n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre que la porte de sortie venait de se refermer derrière elle. Une fois dehors, Adèle prit une grande inspiration. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, elle les essuya rapidement avec le bout de son pull qui dépasser de sa veste en cuir. Ulysse était à la crèche. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester dans la DPJ pour parler à Jess. Elle avait besoin de parler et en même temps elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver avec elle. De lui raconter. Peut-être pouvait-elle l'orienter… Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie à ce point démunie. Elle chercha ses clefs et partie en direction de sa voiture. S'installa, marqua une pause puis démarra.

À la DPJ, Jess était adossé à son comptoir, les yeux vides d'expression. « Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas » Jess sursauta et fit mine de ranger une pile de feuilles vierges qui se trouver à sa droite.

« Non non, je rangeais des papiers » elle regarda en direction de son interlocuteur « Ah c'est vous s'exclama-t-elle…. » Rocher eu un léger sourire, il fronça les sourcils « Donc parce que c'est moi, ce n'est pas important que fassiez semblant de travailler »

Jess souffla lâcha son paquet de feuilles d'un coup brusque

« Vous étiez-ou d'ailleurs » dit-elle en mettant les mains sur ses hanches « Elle est passée elle n'est pas bien, je pensais que vous seriez là au moins pour l'accueillir »

Rocher surpris ne put que répondre aussi honnêtement que possible « Vous savez le monde continu de tourner, on est sur une nouvelle enquête j'étais en plein interrogatoire, je ne savais pas qu'elle passerait aujourd'hui, et quand bien même, ce n'est pas mon problème… »

Jess fut un peu surpris de la réaction du commandant lui pour autant si soucieux de ce qui pouvait arriver à sa collègue. Elle ne pensait pas que cela pouvait lui passer complètement au-dessus.

« Commandant… ? » S'étonna Jess, Rocher mit à son tour ses mains sur ses hanches, « Écoutez, j'ai essayé d'avoir de ses nouvelles pendant 1 mois. J'ai essayé de l'avoir plusieurs fois au téléphone sans réponse. Si elle n'a pas envie de revenir, que voulez-vous, elle a le droit de prendre un peu de recul… ! »

Jess avait la bouche ouverte, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre aux paroles de Rocher. Elle avait été témoin de leur rapprochement en Anjou, de sa détresse pendant son enlèvement. Elle le savait, rocher se protéger, mais de quoi ? Et être aussi dur et ferme, Jess ne l'acceptait pas du tout :

« Écoutez, elle ne va pas bien du tout, elle est complètement perdue, elle a besoin de vous. Son silence, son absence c'est aussi pour se protéger de quelque chose de nouveau pour elle, elle a tellement souffert, enfin, commandant, je suis choquée par vos propos. C'est adèle quoi, c'est bon il serait peut-être tant de lâcher prise. Il n'est que 14h elle m'a dit à ce soir, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va faire. Et certainement le faire seule, et ça, ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Alors oui je m'intéresse beaucoup trop à ce qui ne me regarde pas. Mais Adèle est mon amie. Et elle a clairement besoin de vous »

Elle avait tenu son discours tout en fronçant les sourcils et en faisant de grands gestes désespérés de ne pas être comprise. Rocher restait droit, stoïque. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et n'avait pas laissé échapper le moindre sentiment. Comme à son habitude.

Jess bouillait intérieurement. Elle prit plusieurs dossiers sous le bras, et partit en direction du bureau d'Hyppolite : « Avec tout mon respect commandant, je ne m'attendais pas à tant de détachement de votre part. C'est simple pourtant d'être là pour elle. Mais vous êtes tellement têtue et encore plus, pour vous lancer. Il serait quand même tant de l'admettre » Rocher la regarda partir.

Jess était souvent maladroite, mais elle restait une personne droite et très honnête, maladroite, mais honnête. Qu'il admette quoi ? De se lancer ? Il resta là quelque seconde à se remettre de cette conversation assez particulière. Il avait beau être le supérieur de Jess, elle n'avait pas eu peur de se frotter à lui et de le remettre à sa place. Mais peut-être avait-il vraiment besoin d'être bousculé.

Rocher sortit de la DPJ. Il regarda le parking. Il souffla. Que s'imaginait-il ? Qu'Adèle l'attendrait là, sur le capot de sa voiture. Comme à son habitude ? Il alla en direction du banc en béton en face de l'entrée. Réajusta son manteau, et pris le temps de s'asseoir. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il ressassait cette conversation avec Jess. Il était partagé entre l'énervement et le fait qu'elle puisse mettre son nez partout. Et en même temps touché par cette amitié débordante qu'elle avait pour adèle. Elle ne lui avait pas dit cela par hasard. Il était tellement têtu, qu'il s'était surtout vexé de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelle de sa collègue pendant tout ce temps. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas compris cette mise à l'écart. Il avait été là pour elle à l'hôpital. Se sentant même prêt à franchir le pas une fois qu'elle serait sortie. Et finalement, plus rien à partir de ce moment-là. Il connaissait Adèle. Il se doutait bien que parler d'eux lui provoquer certainement une trouille bleue. Il souffla se frotta le visage et reparti de plus belle dans ses pensées. Il se demandait même si elle avait déjà eu des histoires sérieuses. Avec des hommes. Quelque chose. Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà aimé auparavant ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne voulait rien lui imposer. Leur relation. Leur attachement commun et leur envie irrésistible de prendre soin l'un de l'autre, naturellement, avec le temps. Rien n'avait été préparé. Ni prévu. C'était comme ça. C'était elle. Il aimait sa manière d'être têtue. Son investissement dans les enquêtes. Sa manière d'être avec chaque membre de l'équipe. Sa démarche, ses vestes en cuir, ses cheveux, ses yeux… Elle quoi… Il l'aimait…tout simplement.

« Merde », souffla-t-il. Comme ci, il venait de se rendre compte que ce mois les avait encore plus éloignés qu'avant. Comme s'il venait se rendre compte également que ce n'était pas gagner. Autant pour lui que pour elle. Les sentiments, ça ne se contrôle pas… Et ensuite ? Il y a Lucas, Ulysse, Adèle aime sa liberté. Elle ne supporterait pas de vivre enfermée en appartement. Il sourit nerveusement. Il ne l'avait pas revu pendant un mois et pensé déjà à emménager avec elle.

« Quel abruti… » Pensa-t-il, il accrocha son regard dans l'horizon. Il avait vraisemblablement envie de la voir. De la retrouvé. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir encore & encore. Il avait tellement eu peur de la perdre après toute cette affaire… C'était là tout de suite maintenant, c'était le moment pour lui. Peu importe cette fois-ci que pour elle, ça ne le soit pas... Peu importe son état. Il avait envie de lui parler. Et de toute manière, il serait là pour elle, même s'il avait peur qu'elle le repousse. Ou tout simplement de la retrouvé dans un état différent d'habitude

. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

« Oui Jess, c'est rocher…oui j'ai votre numéro… en même temps j'appelle l'accueil donc la plupart de la population de paris à votre numéro » il sourit sans pour autant perdre la raison de son appel « Je cherche adèle, vous savez ou je pourrais l'a trouvé ? Pourquoi je ne l'appelle pas ? Elle n'a pas répondu à mes appels pendant 1 mois, elle ne va sûrement pas le faire maintenant. Hum… Oui je ne pense pas non plus sur la péniche. OK d'accord, je vais essayer je verrais bien, merci » il raccrocha et prit la direction de sa voiture.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue ici. Elle y avait ressenti le besoin il y a quelque temps, pour expliquer à Ulysse qui était sa vraie maman. Mais au final. Une fois l'explication faite elle n'avait pas eu le courage de revenir. La tombe n'était pas pour autant laissée à l'abandon. La sœur du couvent qui s'était pris d'affection pour Camille venait régulièrement la fleurir et la nettoyer. Adèle s'approcha tremblante de la tombe. Comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'Argos ressurgisse. Elle se planta devant. C'était tellement difficile pour elle d'être là. Elle avait perdu Camille, d'être en face de cette pierre, faisait remonter tous ses souvenirs à la surface et ça, c'était vraiment très dur à encaisser. Leur enlèvement, la mort de leurs parents. Les années à souffrir des épreuves d'Argos. Elle eut un frisson. Et si, tout cela n'était jamais arrivé. Où en serait-elle maintenant ? Ses parents, son travail. À l'idée d'une vie meilleure entourée de sa jumelle, elle ne put retenir les larmes qui commencèrent à couler lentement le long de ses joues. Elle n'avait tellement plus le goût d'avancer. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie d'elle. De toute manière il aurait été difficile de ramener Camille, sachant que l'emprise d'Argos sur elle. Il l'avait tellement conditionné. Tellement manipulé, remplit de haine contre les autres, ses parents, elle… Même Ulysse, son fils ne lui avait pas redonné raison. Le meurtre du mari de Chloé, potentiellement d'autres crimes dans le passé, dicté par Argos. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que sa jumelle était devenue une tueuse sans cœur, qui avait même failli la tuer à son tour, lui hurlant qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu être comme elle. Elle se souvient de ce moment, ou Thomas était arrivé à temps et l'avait sauvé in extremis des tirs de sa sœur. Elle se mit en tailleur en face de la sépulture, Et commença à ouvrir son cœur imaginant sa défunte jumelle en face d'elle :

« Bonjour Camille, je…je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu… Et Ulysse non plus d'ailleurs. Tu sais on ne t'oublie pas. On pense toujours très fort à toi. Je lui parle de toi, pas aussi souvent qu'avant... Mais je parle de toi. Si tu savais comme ma vie n'a plus de sens depuis peu… j'ai passé des années à te chercher comme j'aurais passé des années à te faire revenir… À t'enlever de l'emprise qu'il avait sur toi… Je ne t'aurais jamais abandonné… Jamais… »

Elle essuyait tant bien que mal, les larmes qui commençaient à couler. Elle prit une grande inspiration :

« Tu sais, Argos et mort. Je…je l'ai tué…j'ai aussi découvert qu'on avait une petite sœur… Elle s'appelle Sarah, on apprend chaque jour un peu à se découvrir… Mais voilà, malgré toutes nos épreuves vécues, je n'arrive pas à combler ce vide entre nous. Je me sens responsable de tout. Argos, nos vies. Puis regarde maintenant, il n'est plus là. Toi non plus, je suis seule avec Ulysse, et je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire…et il y a thomas… j'ai peur, je ne sais pas. On m'a dit un jour que j'étais incapable d'aimer, je crois que c'est bien vrai, je vais tout gâcher je ne peux pas, et Ulysse je ne pourrais pas lui expliquer, c'est trop compliqué, le travail, tout ça, je ne sais plus quoi faire… »

Elle baissa la tête, laissa éclater les sanglots qui depuis son arrivée étaient prêts à sortir. Elle entendit des pas sur le gravier derrière elle. Se leva précipitamment manquant de trébucher, mais réussit in extremis à se rattraper. Thomas qui était derrière depuis quelques minutes eut le temps de mettre ses mains devant lui, comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Ce qui était tout simplement inimaginable. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé l'effrayer à ce point.

« Adèle, désolé, je vous ai fait peur ce n'était pas mon intention. Je…je vous ai entendu, et je tiens à vous dire que vous n'êtes pas seule »

Elle semblait perdue, les sourcils froncés, elle attrapa son sac qu'elle avait fait tomber dans la précipitation près de la tombe de sa sœur :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous me suivez maintenant » grogna-t-elle un peu tendue qu'il ait pu entendre les confidences qu'elle faisait à Camille.

Thomas fut surpris du ton de sa voix. En plus d'être perdue, elle semblait en colère. La connaissant. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'apprécierait pas de savoir qu'il avait entendu une bonne partie de ses paroles, surtout la partie le concernant. Adèle réajusta son sac sur le côté, mis ses lunettes de soleil, pris un air détaché et s'apprêta à laisser thomas là, sur place. Il se mit devant elle pour lui barrer le passage.

« Quoi ? » s'énerva-t-elle

« Quoi ? » Répéta-t-il a son tour en haussant les sourcils, il savait que cela aller être difficile d'entamer une conversation. Adèle semblait fermée comme une huître. Elle avait cet air aussi froid et détacher. Le même qu'elle a souvent quand les nerfs commençaient à lui lâcher, quand elle était prête à envoyer tout valser. Perturbé par le fait de la froisser à nouveau et qu'elle parte le laissant là, il tenta tant bien que mal une approche des plus délicate.

« J'ai su que vous étiez passé à la DPJ, j'étais en interrogatoire, mais j'attendais éventuellement de vous croiser dans les couloirs, mais je vous ai raté de peu…je…Je suis désolé »

Adèle ne broncha pas. Même avec ses lunettes de soleil elle semblait avoir peur que thomas ne la fixe suffisamment pour la déstabiliser.

« Écoutez ce n'est pas grave je ne suis pas restée longtemps »

Thomas penchait la tête essayant de trouver une solution d'accrocher son regard, Adèle semblait obstinée à vouloir l'éviter.

« Vous pensez revenir… ? » tenta-t-il avec une voix plus que douce. Elle leva d'un coup la tête. Commença à tortiller la sangle de son sac. Elle se pinça la lèvre, regarda d'un coup sec sur la droite, puis la gauche évitant tant bien que mal cette question qui la travailler depuis déjà des semaines.

« Je ne sais pas, je réfléchis, j'ai besoin de temps » elle semblait vraiment contrariée. Thomas était la planté devant elle. Figé. Sans émotion. Adèle n'attendait pas forcément qu'il la retienne. Mais elle ne semblait pas non plus, savoir comment agir.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai des choses à faire » elle le contourna et d'un pas assez vif, se dirigea vers sa voiture garer non loin de là, en essayant tant bien que mal de trouver ses clefs pendant sa courte marche.

Thomas surprit, commença à suivre sa collègue malgré elle

« Alors c'est tout ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ? » Dit «-il exaspérer

Adèle leva les yeux au ciel. Commençant à s'énerver de ne pouvoir mettre la main sur ces clefs de voiture. C'était ni le moment. Ni l'endroit pour vider son sac. Puis elle avait évité thomas depuis un sacré moment. Elle ne pensait pas le trouver là. Clairement elle n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur ses envies du moment, car il y en avait pas, sur sa vie qu'elle ne contrôler plus, car elle ne le voulait pas, et encore moins sur leur relation, qui était clairement, à cet instant, inexistante.

« Adèle » interpella Rocher.

Elle lui faisait dos depuis quelque minute déjà. Il voyait bien qu'elle commençait à maltraiter son sac à défaut de maltraiter quelqu'un pour se défouler. Thomas entendit le bruit de son trousseau de clefs, Il savait que son temps était compté. Qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à monter dans sa voiture et à partir sans se retourner. Il n'avait rien à perdre il comptait bien lui parler, et s'il ne pouvait pas parler d'eux. Bien il lui parlerait d'autres choses. Mais il avait besoin qu'elle lui parle. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'en aille dans cet état. Et en le laissant là en plan. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Rocher essayant tant bien que mal une nouvelle fois d'engager le peu de conversation qu'il était en capacité d'avoir avec elle.

« Ne partez pas, on peut se parler, bon ce n'est pas le moment, j'ai fait l'erreur de venir vous retrouvez aussi. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin que vous me parliez. J'ai besoin de savoir que vous allez bien, que vous allez revenir… s'il vous plaît... »

Il était redevenu calme, sa voix tremblait malgré lui, comme pour prouver qu'il perdait pied. À ce moment-là, sans même si attendre, Adèle se retourna, elle avait envie de craquer, elle se sentait complètement démunie. Mais à la fois assez forte pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses au commandant, même si depuis des années, il la connaissait très bien. Et l'avais accompagné plus d'une fois dans des moments difficiles. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Mais ne savait pas pourquoi elle passer son temps à le rejeter sans cesse. En fait, si elle le savait. Car elle savait qu'à partir du moment où elle ouvrirait son cœur. Elle gâcherait tout comme d'habitude et ça. Elle n'en avait pas envie.


	3. Chapter 3

Adèle était en face de thomas. Il semblait démuni, perdu à son tour. Ses yeux imploraient qu'elle lui parle. Et en même temps semblait redouter ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire :

« Depuis quelques années, j'ai malmené tout le monde avec mon histoire… J'ai été égoïste. J'ai vécu à travers lui, à travers sa présence. Il avait raison, il a toujours raison, même mort on est toujours liés. Je pensais pouvoir me reconstruire aller de l'avant... Mais là, je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai plus la force de continuer le travail, aider les gens… Je peux plus vous comprenez. J'ai basé ma vie entière sur Argos, le traquer… Encore et encore…mais là, plus rien à de sens, J'ai besoin de renouveau, pour moi pour Ulysse… »

Elle n'avait pas enlevé ses lunettes de soleil. Mais pour autant, thomas pouvait observés, les larmes coulées le long de ces joues, qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de camoufler. Adèle était la devant lui, vulnérable comme jamais. Il avait du mal à comprendre après toutes ces épreuves qu'elle puisse lâcher aussi vite tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à construire... Mettre tout entre parenthèses et vouloir fuir à nouveau.

« Adèle, il est mort, c'est terminé… vous avez enfin le droit de vivre… de partager cela avec Ulysse…vous avez enfin le droit de vous laisser aller. Vous manquez à vos amis…vous me manquez…je…je ne pourrais pas continuer sans vous, tout ça, le boulot, la DPJ, ça n'auraient plus de sens, pour aucuns de nous d'ailleurs… On a appris à vous faire confiance. On a appris à vous connaître, comme vous avez appris de chacun de nous. Tout ça, ce n'est pas votre faute. Ça fait partie de vous, mais vous n'êtes en rien responsable des agissements de ce malade. Vous avez enfin le droit d'être heureuse. Pour de bon »

Thomas avait ouvert une partie de son cœur à adèle. S'il savait qu'il lui manquait aussi. Il avait pris soin de se rapprocher d'elle, petit pas par petit pas, évitant de la brusquer. Il était clairement qui a quelques mètres l'un de l'autre maintenant. Il pouvait la sentir. Il pouvait également sentir son chagrin, elle tremblait tant l'émotion était forte. Elle baissa la tête, semblant chercher quoi répondre. Vraisemblablement bloqué, il continua :

« Je suis désolée pour tout ça, je suis désolée pour ce que vous avez vécu. Mais ce n'est pas en vous infligeant toutes les erreurs du monde que ça ira mieux, faite le pour Ulysse…pour Sarah…faite le pour moi… »

Tentant le tout pour le tout, il attrapa une de ses mains. Essayant à nouveau de capter son regard. Il savait qu'à cet instant même, elle avait deux choix. S'enfuit ou rester et parler. Elle releva la tête, retira sa main et murmura :

« Je suis désolée…je ne suis pas prête… »

Elle monta dans sa voiture, et démarra. Rocher se retrouva seul, abattu, bras ballant. Il ne voulait pas la perdre à nouveau.


	4. Chapter 4

Adèle avait passé la fin de journée à déambuler dans Paris. Parfois dans sa voiture. Parfois en dehors. Cette situation était pesante. Elle avait été forte pendant des années, subit la plus grosse des tortures, Argos, la mort de Camille, et maintenant que tout cela était derrière elle, elle n'arrivait pas à avancer. Thomas avait fait un pas vers elle, ce qui l'avait complètement flippé. Elle n'avait pas su trouver les mots. Et quand bien même ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit. Et comment pouvait-il se permettre d'apparaître comme ça, après tout, après tout, quelque chose s'était quand même brisé après l'arrivée d'Aurélie. Elle avait quand même perdu confiance en lui... Elle essayait de lui en vouloir, mais n'y arrivait pas. Ce n'était pas de sa faute… Il lui avait dit des choses, des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais entendues de lui avant... De cet homme qu'elle avait voulu dompter dès son arrivée à la DPJ. Avait-elle finalement une place dans sa vie ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Elle était en train de tout foutre en l'air. Elle le savait ce n'était pas pour elle. Au fond, elle savait très bien que d'engager une relation avec lui serait compliqué. Travailler ensemble a la DPJ, s'occuper d'Ulysse, Lucas un adolescent, tout ce qu'elle devrait changer pour que cela fonctionne… En avait-elle vraiment envie… ? Et en même temps…pourquoi pas ? Il avait bien essayé de faire le premier pas en Anjou, mais suite à ça, plus rien, plus aucun signe. Juste l'arrivée fracassante de sa folle de belle-sœur… En fait le problème majeur, était-ce vraiment le travail où elle pensait ne plus trouver sa place ? Où avait-elle peur d'affronter ses sentiments toujours aussi grandissants pour thomas ? Et puis à bien y réfléchir, il pensait être prêt. Mais il y avait toujours le fantôme de sa femme Julia… Et sa garce de belle-sœur qui avait essayé de les séparer. Adèle ne voulait pas être la troisième roue du carrosse et souffrir encore plus si cela ne devait pas marcher. Elle souffla, elle était arrivée chez elle, devant la péniche. Les mains enfouies dans ses avant-bras croisés sur le volant de sa voiture. Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la fenêtre côté conducteur, adèle sursauta :

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai vu tes feux encore allumés, tu ne rentres pas ? J'ai récupéré Ulysse comme prévu à la crèche il est sur le point de s'endormir tu viens »

Jess partie en direction de l'entrée de la péniche. Adèle la regarda s'éloigner tranquillement. Elle coupa son moteur, et se décida à son tour d'entrée. Elle alla voir Ulysse quelque instant le temps de souffler un peu, il s'était endormi. Elle l'observa et se demanda comment plus tard elle allait pouvoir lui raconter tout ça, son père, sa mère, son histoire… Elle savait que de toute manière elle l'accompagnerait aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait… Mais pour ça, il fallait aussi qu'elle répare ses propres blessures. Elle éteignit la veilleuse et rejoignit Jess dans la cuisine.

« Tu as faim ? » lança sa coloc' pleine d'entrain cuillère en bois dans la main. « Je t'ai préparé ton plat préféré »

Adèle ne put que sourire en retour de la gentillesse de Jess, elle retira son manteau et son sac et s'assit face à Jess qui elle, continuait à remuer sa préparation dans sa grosse marmite

« Un peu... C'est gentil d'avoir récupéré Ulysse… »

« T'inquiètes pas de soucis, tata Jess est toujours là »

Adèle joignit ses mains sur la table de la cuisine, elle sentit le besoin de rassurer Jess, car elle savait que c'était difficile de devoir la supporter en ce moment, que ce n'était pas facile non plus pour elle, même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer :

« D'ailleurs, à propos Jess... je voulais te remercier… d'être toujours là... Je sais que je fais peine à voir que pour vous tous ce serait tellement plus simple que je revienne, mais j'ai besoin de temps… vraiment…, je sais que j'ai évoqué l'idée de partir… mais c'était égoïste. Je ne veux pas perturber Ulysse… Je ne veux pas qu'il sente que ça va pas, déjà qu'il doit ressentir que je ne suis pas très bien en ce moment… »

Jess laissa sa cuillère sur le rebord de la marmite, enleva son tablier, et entoura les mains d'adèle dans les siennes.

« Les copines sont là pour ça, je serais toujours là. Tu sais je n'ai pas vraiment pu te dire à quel point j'ai eu la frousse il y un mois avec ce qui s'est passé, j'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre, on a tous eu peur, on est une famille, on doit se serrer les coudes… » Adèle lui sourit timidement, elle avait beau être têtue là-dessus elle ne pouvait que confirmer les propos de Jess, ils étaient bien une famille. Une famille qu'Adèle n'avait jamais eue… Elle s'était laissé percer à jour par ses personnes qu'elle avait réussi à faire entrer dans sa vie. Les premières, les toutes premières de son existence.

Jess lâcha les mains d'adèle et fit mine de se plonger dans son livre de cuisine ouvert sur la page de la recette en cours. Tournant les pages et fessant semblant de les feuilletés elle osa demandait à son amie :

« Sinon tu as vu Mister Rocher aujourd'hui ? Car il s'est absenté dans l'après-midi et à son retour, il était complètement ailleurs » elle regarda sa montre « Je te parie qu'il est toujours à la DPJ en plus, il avait du mal à partir… »

Adèle se sentit un peu piégée, mais elle avoua :

« Il est venu me voir… Enfin je veux dire, je suis allée voir Camille. J'avais besoin de…de parler… je n'ai pas été vraiment sympathique… je l'ai repoussé et je suis partie… »

Jess claqua son livre de cuisine :

« Adèle Delettre, va falloir se réveiller ma fille, et assumer un peu ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux… »

« Jess… » Souffla Adèle

« Attends ma belle, il est quand même venu à toi alors que tu ne lui as pas donné de nouvelles pendant 1mois. Il a été là pour toi. Depuis plusieurs années. Il a été là à l'hôpital, pendant ton enlèvement, il été vraiment très inquiet et tendu, il aurait tout fait pour te retrouver... Soit honnête avec toi même Adèle. Réveille-toi. Sinon le jour où tu auras décidé de faire un pas se sera trop tard… concrètement qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus peur… de ne plus trouver de sens à ta vie ? Ou de savoir, mais tu en as un mais qu'il concerne Rocher… ? »

Adèle comme à son habitude, mis sa tête entre ses mains :

« Je ne sais pas, je sais plus… Mais Jess, sérieux… réveille-toi, on travaille ensemble, c'est trop compliqué... Mon but depuis des années, c'était de traquer Argos. J'étais habité par ça. Je vous ai rencontré à la DPJ… j'étais un déchet, socialement je ne voulais laisser entrer personne dans ma vie… Mais maintenant qu'Argos n'est plus là, je me demande si j'ai encore le droit à tout ça… »

« Attends je comprends rien, adèle c'est toi la psy, ce n'est pas moi…, tu ne penses pas que tu as assez souffert non ? Mais pourquoi t'interdis-tu d'être heureuse enfin ? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut là sous les yeux... ! Nous, Ulysse, Sarah, rocher….Qu'est -ce qu'il te faut de plus… ? »

Adèle releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes, vraisemblablement troublées par les paroles de son amie :

« Car j'ai perdu trop de personnes dans ma vie, Camille, mes parents… je ne veux pas risquer de vous perdre…, je ne veux pas risquer de tout gâcher… j'ai mis tellement de temps à lâcher prise et à faire confiance aux gens, je veux plus souffrir… je veux que Ulysse grandisse en sécurité et dans un environnement sain…, je veux juste être certaine d'aller dans la bonne direction… »

Jess peiné de voir son amie dans cet état contourna la cuisine et alla la prendre dans ses bras :

« Tu as assez souffert adèle, cette année a été vraiment horrible pour toi, mais là je crois que tu vas trop loin. Maintenant que ce malade n'est plus là, on craint quoi nous tu peux me dire ? Personne ne compte aller nulle part. On sera toujours là pour toi, puis on se protège les uns des autres ! Enfin, à part Hyppolite, qui aimerait être protégé par hyppo ? » Adèle ne put retenir un petit rire, elle en profita pour essuyer les larmes qui ne cesser de couler le long de ses joues

« tu ne crois pas que tu devrais laisser les choses se faire… ? Tu te mets trop la pression à vouloir tout contrôler »

Adèle s'écarte de l'étreinte de Jess :

« Tu penses que je me pose trop de questions… tu sais j'ai toujours eu besoin d'analyser les choses de les contrôler… et maintenant encore plus avec Ulysse… je veux juste que tout rentre dans l'ordre … »

Jess la prit par les épaules et sourit :

« Adèle, réintègre l'équipe. Remets-toi dans le travail, reprend ta vie en main. Tu verras tout couleras de source ensuite… »

Jess refit le tour de la cuisine pour aller sentir les effluves émanant de son repas :

« D'ailleurs le nouveau qui te remplacer depuis 3 semaines est partit. On va dire que ça n'a pas vraiment marché avec l'équipe. D'ailleurs il a foutu un sacré bazar sur ton bureau. Commence peut-être par retourner ranger quelques dossiers, petit à petit, et ensuite tu verras bien si cela te donne l'envie de rester… »

Adèle savait ce qu'il lui rester à faire. Elle ne voulait plus fuir du moins essayé... C'était maintenant à elle de faire un pas en avant. Elle avait peur, une trouille bleue. Elle en tremblait d'avance, mais tant pis. Elle voulait le faire. Elle était décidée.

« Tu peux garder Ulysse ce soir Jess…je ne vais pas rentrer tard » elle commençait à mettre son manteau et attrapa son sac

« Je te demande même pas ou tu vas » sourit son amie, elle mit une main sur ses hanches et tourna sa baguette en bois dans l'autre « je ferais une bonne psy non ? »

Adèle ne put s'empêcher de rire

« Tu fais surtout une très bonne amie, la meilleure d'ailleurs… »

Jess sourit de plus belle. Adèle avait passé le pas de la porte, mais revint passer furtivement sa tête :

« Au fait Jess, le bœuf bourguignon, c'est ton plat préféré pas le mien… » Elle partit en rigolant

Laissant une Jess perplexe :

« Ah bon ? »


	5. Chapter 5

Tout le long trajet, Adèle avait réfléchi à ce qu'elle pourrait éventuellement dire à thomas. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au fait d'être prête à parler d'eux. Elle savait que Jess avait raison sur toute la ligne. Malheureusement, c'était plus facile de parler de tout ça avec son amie qu'avec thomas. Puis leur rencontre au cimetière après un mois d'absence, adèle s'en voulait terriblement, mais malheureusement ce n'était simplement pas le moment. Ce moment-là, elle l'avait dédié à Camille et seulement à elle. Une fois garée sur le parking de la DPJ, elle constata que la voiture de Rocher ne s'y trouvait plus.

« Merde » souffla-t-elle. Elle regarda sa montre. Il était 23H, quelle idiote pensa-t-elle. À croire qu'il l'aurait attendu tranquillement, lui ouvrant même la porte. Elle pianota sur son volant. Regardant à droite et gauche. Tant pis, elle sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la DPJ, il y avait les astreintes puis les agents de nuits. Mais pas ses collègues proches, elle se sentait moins stressée d'aller retrouver son bureau sans l'agitation autour. Quand elle arriva en face de celui-ci, Jess n'avait pas menti. Il y avait des dossiers partout. La gamelle est la couverture de caillou avait été remplacé par des cartons d'où dépasser des tas de feuilles par centaine. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Posa son sac au pied de sa chaise, retira son manteau, prit place à son bureau et commença à se balancer sur sa chaise.

Elle repensa à ces premiers moments à la DPJ, sa rencontre avec Chloé, celle avec thomas, leur nuit ensemble…ses premières enquêtes catastrophiques, sa capacité à éloigner tous ceux qui était prêts à l'aider. Mais à l'époque, il ne s'agissait pas d'elle. Il y avait Camille, puis Argos. Elle était différente tout simplement. Pas prête à laisser les gens entrer dans sa vie. Et maintenant, elle avait tout gagné. Des amis, une famille… Elle commença à jouer avec sa bague en forme de tête de mort, replongeant instantanément dans ses pensées…

Elle en avait vécu des choses ici à la DPJ, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux bons et mauvais moments passés ensemble. Ils ont toujours été unis, les uns pour les autres. Quand Camille avait pris sa place, elle s'en voulait terriblement pensant que tout serait trop difficile à reconstruire dans l'équipe. Et pourtant, tout avait été reconstruit petit à petit. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être prise par un trop-plein d'émotions. Elle était en vie. En bonne santé, bien entouré. Elle savait très bien qu'elle se protéger toujours sans lâcher prise... Le travail, l'amour. Encore le travail, elle savait comment cela fonctionner, mais l'amour, le plus gros drame de son existence. Argos avait rythmé sa vie. L'avait commandé pendant des années. Elle savait que maintenant c'était à elle de faire ses propres choix, de prendre seules ses décisions. Et ce n'était pas si simple pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vraiment connu ce sentiment. Ça en était même triste.

Elle commença à regarder les différents dossiers sur son bureau, l'équipe avait quand même réussi à boucler un certain nombre d'affaires en son absence, elle pensa en un quart de seconde qu'au final, ils n'avaient peut-être pas besoin d'elle. Une voix la sortit de ses pensées :

« Ça vous manque tout ça, hein ? »

Elle ferma le dossier et leva les yeux. Thomas était la devant son bureau, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Il agita ses clefs devant lui :

« J'avais oublié mes clefs, j'ai bien fait… » Dit-il en souriant, ne quittant pas Adèle des yeux.

Elle se sentit tout d'un coup tellement stupide, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. C'était vraiment gênant pour elle. Car leur dernière rencontre avait été catastrophique. Elle partait d'une bonne attention en venant ici, mais son angoisse reprit le dessus sans même qu'elle puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Elle se mit à ranger à la va-vite le peu qu'elle avait dérangé, récupérera son sac, se leva brusquement, manqua de trébucher à cause d'un carton à ses pieds. Elle fut rattrapée in extremis par Rocher. Leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum, son souffle, il semblait calme, pas plus gêner que ça de l'avoir dans ses bras. Il l'aida à se remettre sur pieds.

« Ça va ? » Dit-il essayant de capter son regard

« Oui, je... Je venais juste voir des papiers, le bureau tout ça quoi, mais il est tard, je dois rentrer… » Bredouilla-t-elle. Elle laissa encore une fois rocher seul, les yeux écarquillés ne comprenant pas encore qu'il n'y est aucun but à cette conversation.

Prise dans l'émotion adèle traversa le couloir menant jusqu'à la sortie à une vitesse impressionnante, elle se parler à elle-même essayant de gérer ses émotions, elle avait envie de pleurer, de crier, c'était ça l'amour pensa-t-elle. Elle n'arrivait tellement pas à parler à thomas. À chaque fois en face de lui, elle se sentait stupide, puis elle repensait à aurélie, au mal qu'elle lui avait fait, à son ex-femme, au fait de devoir travailler à nouveau ensemble… C'était vraiment compliqué pour elle, tout se mélanger elle n'arrivait plus à garder le contrôle. Elle n'entendit pas Rocher qui lui emboîter le pas derrière, l'appelant désespérément.

Une fois à sa voiture, elle fut stoppée net :

« Adèle ! » cria rocher à bout de souffle

Elle n'osa pas se retourner. Avait-elle rêvé ? Thomas venait-il à l'instant de lui crier dessus ?

« Écoutez, je ne sais pas si vous attendez quelque chose de moi, si je dois m'excuser pour être venu au cimetière tout à l'heure, donc déjà pour ça, je m'excuse, j'avais besoin de vous voir, de vous parler. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour que vous réussissiez à me parler. Adèle, vous m'évitez, je ne sais plus quoi faire…faut m'aider là… » Dit-il désespérée

Adèle commença à s'agiter comme la dernière fois, à essayer de trouver son trousseau de clefs, elle se précipita pour ouvrir sa portière s'apprêtant à s'y engouffrer comme la dernière fois et fuir, car ça, elle savait très bien le faire aussi.

« Adèle, merde quoi ! » cria-t-il une nouvelle fois, mais de rage cette fois-ci

Adèle sursauta à l'écoute de cette dernière phrase. Il était vraiment à bout. Elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Elle savait que ça en devenait ridicule, mais c'était tellement plus fort qu'elle. Elle leva la tête ferma les yeux, une larme commença à couler, elle jura, à l'idée qu'il l'a voit perdre tous ses moyens. Elle faisait toujours dos à Rocher. Toujours bloqué entre l'envie de monter dans sa voiture et celle de se retourner et d'avoir le courage de lui parler face à face.

« Écoutez, je peux ne rien faire de plus, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui donne dans cette histoire... Et évidemment, vous prenez encore la fuite. Je peux plus Adèle je ne vais pas passer mon temps à vous courir après. J'ai assez donné. Je suis désolé… »

Il attendit quelque seconde, imaginant que adèle pouvait potentiellement réagir à ce qui s'apparenter à du chantage. Elle n'en fit rien. Déçue. Il monta dans sa voiture qui se trouver a quelque voiture d'elle, et démarra vivement.

Après avoir donné le coup le plus puissant qu'elle put sur le toit de sa voiture. Elle s'effondra contre sa portière. Jess avait raison, un jour il se lassera et il laissera tomber. Sa peur avait eu raison d'elle. Partie d'une bonne intention elle n'avait pas pu contrôler son angoisse. Il était parti. Comment pourrait-elle à nouveau l'affronter après ça. Plus perdue que jamais, elle reprit le chemin de péniche.


	6. Chapter 6

Elle entra, déposa machinalement ses clefs sur la table. Se servit un verre. Et explosa en sanglots. Jess apparut devant elle, tout en fermant sa chemise de nuit.

« Adèle, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a…? » s'interrogea son amie inquiète

« J'ai tout gâché Jess, je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas réussi à lui parler, il est parti, il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre que je ne lui parle pas… J'ai tellement accumulé ces derniers temps, je n'y arrive pas je n'arrive pas à lui parler …. Depuis la mort d'Argos, j'y vois plus clair dans ma vie, je sais, je sais que thomas et moi, ne sommes pas de simples collègues on l'a jamais été, c'est comme ça… » Elle s'était d'elle-même calmée. Mais Jess voyait la détresse de son amie, et ne pouvez qu'imaginer sa peine.

« Tu sais Rocher, il est doit être blinder là-dessus, depuis la mort de sa femme, il a jamais laissé entrer personne dans sa vie. Sa belle-sœur à bien essayer, mais c'était une psychopathe donc à la limite elle ne rentre pas dans cette catégorie » Adèle eut un petit sourire forcé, Aurélie une psychopathe ? Elle aurait bien utilisé d'autres termes, mais ce n'était pas le sujet.

« J'ai tout fais foiré Jess, je suis carrément égoïste là-dessus, je suis allée a la DPJ pour lui parler, et une fois là-bas, bien j'ai eu la trouille… j'ai rien pu faire de plus que de fuir encore une fois, putain, mais il doit vraiment me prendre pour une idiote… »

Jess écarquilla les yeux, désireuse d'en savoir plus :

« Non, arrête, j'avais raison alors ?! Tu es allée pour lui dire tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur, non, mais c'est hyper romantique comme truc, et alors il était là-bas, il t'attendait hein? » Dit-elle prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir devant son amie, sautillant comme une enfant qui attendait sa récompense.

« Non Jess, il ne m'attendait pas, il est revenu, car il avait oublié ses clefs ! » râla Adèle

« Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès ! J'aurais fait pareil ! » Gloussa Jess

« Non Jess, il a oublié ses clefs, oublier, tu sais quand tu as la tête ailleurs et que tu oublies… tout simplement… »

« Il a oublié, car il pensait à toi c'est typiquement romantique ! » Affirma Jess les jambes croisées et le regard pétillant.

Adèle secoua la tête en désaccord, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire, Jess était vraiment la bonne copine qui savait vraiment remonter le moral. Malheureusement c'était malgré elle.

« Ulysse va bien ?» Interrogea adèle quand même inquiète de le faire passer au deuxième plan pour une fois

« T'inquiètes, tout va bien… » Jess perdu son sourire quand elle vu qu'adèle était plus concentré à faire tourner son index autour de son verre que de s'intéresser vraiment à son neveu

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire adèle… j'aimerais tellement t'aider »

Adèle laissa échapper un soupir qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit, le regard toujours dans le vide,

« Y'a rien à faire Jess, je t'avais dit que j'allais tout gâcher… c'est comme ça, c'est plus fort que moi… je ne suis pas faite pour ces choses-là …. »

Jess fit la moue.

« Va le voir chez lui ? »

Adèle écarquilla les yeux et fut à deux doigts d'avaler de travers, la gorgée d'eau qu'elle était en train de commencer à boire :

« Non, mais t'es sérieuse Jess, ça ne va pas ? Non, mais tu me vois aller chez Rocher, comme ça style de rien. La dernière fois que je l'ai fait, je suis tombée sur aurélie. Je n'ai pas envie. Je l'ai fait deux fois pas trois »

Jess essaya de capter le regard de son amie :

« Tu l'as fait deux fois ? Bah alors raconte ? La première c'était avec aurélie et la deuxième c'était pour quoi ? »

Jess trépignait sur sa chaise, comment adèle avait pu se laisser avoir comme ça, elle n'avait pas voulu penser au moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble il y a quelques années, elle était sûre que si elle en parler à Jess elle en ferait une crise cardiaque, mais au point où elle en était… Elle se racla la gorge, et prit une grande inspiration :

« Tu sais… Euh... Jess la toute première fois ou tu m'as demandé de t'héberger, pour une nuit et qui s'est transformé vraisemblablement en tout une vie... »

« Oui… »

Adèle marqua une pause, elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir suffisamment confiance en son amie cependant elle ne savait pas comment celle-ci aller réagir, car à part rocher et elle, personne n'était au courant de leur aventure d'un soir. Mais bon, il y avait prescription. C'était il y a quelques années, elle n'était pas elle-même, elle avait beaucoup changé depuis… Jess donna un petit coup de coude à son amie histoire de lui faire accélérer les choses :

« Bah alors accouche ! »

Adèle se mordit la joue, c'était si facile de parler à son amie qu'a thomas, elle se laissa aller :

« Bien quand tu m'as demandé si j'avais couché avec Rocher…. Écoute… Je….c'était… en fait…, c'est arrivé il y'a longtemps, c'était juste une nuit, c'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, je n'étais pas moi à l'époque, enfin si j'étais moi, mais pas la même que tu connais maintenant… »

Jess faillit en tomber de sa chaise :

« T'as couché avec Rocher, non tu as couché avec rocher, mais je le savais, y'a une espèce de tension sexuelle entre vous, c'est tellement palpable ! »

« Jess… »

« Je n'en reviens pas, et qui est au courant, Purée t'a couché avec Rocher, mais c'est dingue, comment t'as fait, il se laisse approcher par personne, c'est que vraisemblablement même à l'époque il en pinçait pour toi… » Jess alla se servir un verre

« Je n'en reviens pas… »

Adèle ne savait plus où se mettre, mais ça lui faisait tellement du bien d'en avoir enfin parlé à quelqu'un, puis ce n'était pas n'importe qui. En espérant que toute la DPJ ne soit pas au courant le lendemain. Elle prit peur à cette éventualité…

« Par contre Jess… Promets-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne… »

Jess s'indigna, main sur la poitrine :

« Non, mais tu rigoles, je suis la fille la plus discrète de tout l'univers ! Putain t'as couché avec Rocher… Tu as quand même fait une sacrée partie du boulot là »

«Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

« Bah il t'a vu en petite culotte, limite à poil, oui enfin il a dû te voir à poil, car on ne fait pas l'amour habiller, mais bon, le truc c'est que si il n'a pas fuis c'est que tu étais à son goût, c'est un bon point »

Adèle se mit à rigoler :

« T'es incroyable Jess, mais tu as le don au moins de me faire oublier que je me suis conduit comme une conne… »

Jess souffla et s'appuya sur le rebord du plan de travail de la cuisine

« Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant… ? Car revenir bosser j'imagine que c'est quasiment impossible tant que tu ne lui auras pas parlé, laisse passer la journée de demain, et demain soir va chez lui, parle-lui, adèle… ça peut plus durer ça en devient ridicule. Si tu as peur d'engager quelque chose avec lui, dis-lui simplement, dans le cas contraire… Rocher, ne te repoussera jamais… Et je suis sûre que tu le sais… »

Elle attrapa la main de son amie :

« Je t'adore adèle, mais là, tu fais n'importe quoi, parce que tu as décidé de faire n'importe quoi. Réfléchis, ce serait con de tout gâcher, alors que rien n'a commencé… »

Jess disparu dans le long couloir sombre l'a menant jusqu'à sa chambre. Adèle resta seule un moment, étudiant toutes les options. Si elle voulait reprendre le travail sereinement. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Ils devaient se parler. Mais cette fois elle devait arrêter de fuir. Car jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour quelqu'un d'autre avant thomas. C'était pour elle une évidence. Elle avait envie d'être avec lui. De commencer une nouvelle vie, enfin.


	7. Chapter 7

Adèle avait demandé à Jess de déposer Ulysse à la crèche. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment eu la force. On va dire qu'elle avait à peine dormi, elle faisait vraiment peur à voir... Elle avait cogité pendant tout ce temps. Et s'était rendue à l'évidence, que si elle gâchait toujours tout c'était à cause de cette envie irrépressible de tout contrôler et de garder le contrôle ! Sauf que pour une fois elle savait qu'il était temps pour elle de lâcher prise... Tellement de questions sans réponses, tellement d'interrogations, le travail, Ulysse, Lucas… c'était beaucoup d'un coup. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait été capable d'envoyer un message à Thomas sachant que secrètement elle en espérer un aussi… Mais rien, aucune nouvelle. Rien de bien étonnant, pensa-t-elle en regardant son téléphone. Il l'avait tellement accompagné dans les moments difficiles que maintenant c'était à elle de prouver qu'elle était enfin prête à commencer quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose de stable. Elle avait passé son temps à essayer de se préparer. Comme à un premier rendez-vous. Elle avait enchaîné les tenues. Essayer de se maquiller, mais c'était déjà trop pour elle. Le maquillage c'était tellement superficiel. Et la tenue. Elle enfila son pantalon en cuir préféré et ne changea pas grand-chose à sa tenue de tous les jours.

Vers 19h, elle entendit Jess:

« Oui Ulysse ta maman est là, Adèle ? »

Adèle apparut, sortant de la cuisine pour récupérer son neveu :

« Alors toi comment ça va, tata ne s'occupe pas bien de toi en ce moment hein, mais promis, demain on passe la journée ensemble… ça été Jess la journée… je couche Ulysse et j'arrive »

Elle ne laisse pas le temps à son amie de répondre qu'elle alla directement coucher son neveu. Profiter de quelques minutes de répit avec lui pour pouvoir aussi décompresser et penser à autre chose avant de franchir le cap. Elle réapparut 20 minutes plus tard.

Jess était assise à la table avec un verre de vin. Elle regarda son amie, avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait :

« Alors ce soir c'est le grand soir… »

« Jess… s'il te plaît… je suis déjà assez … stressée comme ça n'en rajoute pas… »

« Tu t'habilles comment du coup ? » dit-elle en observant son amie de la tête au pied

« Bah comme ça… » Dis son amie légèrement froisser

« Ahhhh d'accord… Donc tu vas aller lui dire que c'est mort quoi ? La tenue de tous les jours ça veut dire je ne fais pas d'efforts parce que je n'ai pas envie d'en faire… »

« Jess tu t'attendais à quoi que je mets une robe de soirée… ? »

« Bah pourquoi pas… ? »

« Bien ce n'est pas moi tout ça… »Souffla Adèle

« Je sais ma cocotte je te taquine… » Jess rigola… « Je te souhaite bon courage parce que vu son humeur aujourd'hui je serais prête à te dire d'attendre encore quelques jours… »

Adèle qui prépara son sac s'arrêta net :

« Ah... Ah bon. ? »

Jess bu une gorgée de son verre

« Infecte il était infecte, mais bon je savais pourquoi donc ça ne m'a pas vraiment perturbé… »

En une poignée de seconde, Adèle se demanda si elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle fit la moue, referma son sac et fit face à son amie… :

« Jess je…. »

Jess se leva, pris son amie par les épaules :

« Fonce, te pose plus de questions, à toi de lui montrer ce que tu veux vraiment… »

Adèle sourit timidement. Puis parti.


	8. Chapter 8

Elle avançait le long du couloir, avec cette impression étrange de déjà-vu. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, Aurélie lui avait ouvert la porte. Elle se figea d'un coup à se remémorer ce douloureux souvenir. Elle aurait dû lui parler à la DPJ ça aurait été plus simple que d'arriver à l'improviste, chez lui, dans sa zone de confort. Encore une fois elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle faisait n'importe quoi. Mais c'était cette fois ou jamais. Elle en avait tant de choses à lui dire, à lui avouer, ce qu'elle avait vraiment ressenti à l'arrivée d'aurélie… Leur rapprochement en Anjou. Ce premier pas qu'il avait fait, ce foutu téléphone qui avait sonné… puis ensuite cet éloignement soudain… la perte de confiance… tellement de choses.

Elle se retrouva en face de la sonnette ' ', les images défilaient à une vitesse, elle avait l'impression de revoir toute leur relation en accéléré, de leur première rencontre jusqu'à maintenant. Même si elle savait qu'aurélie ne faisait plus partie de sa vie, elle l'a voyait encore devant elle, lui ouvrant la porte nue dans sa serviette de bain. Quelle garce pensa-t-elle toute basse. C'est dingue, dans sa vie Adèle n'avait détesté réellement que deux personnes, Argos, et aurélie. Cela l'a fit sourire. Car elle avait placé Aurélie au même niveau qu'Argos c'est dire comme elle en était arrivé à un stade…

Main tremblante elle approcha son index de la sonnette. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine, elle sentait ses mains devenir moites. Elle ne savait pas exactement les premiers mots qu'elles diraient, mais elle savait très bien qu'ils seraient nuls. Elle pressa la sonnette une fois, comme la dernière fois, remit ses cheveux correctement derrière ses oreilles, souffla un bon coup et attendit

Elle ne voulait pas non plus insister. Elle se dit qu'au final, elle ne retenterait pas une deuxième fois. Elle approcha furtivement sa tête près de la porte. Pas un bruit. Elle se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas là. Sur le point de partir, elle entendit le verrou de la porte. Elle fut incapable de bouger et dieu sait qu'elle en avait envie, elle était comme pétrifié. Elle avait également peur de tomber sur Lucas et devoir lui demander si son père est là. Bref, elle n'avait jamais vécu une ouverture de porte aussi lente de toute sa vie. La porte s'ouvrit.

« Salut » lança-t-elle presque bêtement

Elle ferma les yeux pendant un micro second sachant que la première chose bête qu'elle ne voulait pas dire c'était ça. Un simple « Salut ». Thomas était là devant elle, visage fermé, de vagues cernes sous les yeux, presque impassibles. Il y eut un silence, de toute évidence Thomas n'était pas prêt à engager la conversation.

« Lu…Lucas est pas là… ? » Demanda discrètement Adèle histoire d'être sûre de ne pas les déranger.

« Non » répondit fermement le commandant.

Adèle mains jointes commençait à faire la torture à chacun de ses doigt, elle faisait face au commandant évitant de baisser son regard, baisser sa garde, mais en vérité, tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire c'était de fuir à nouveau. Mais non pas cette fois.

Face au malaise d'adèle, Thomas soupira et lui proposa d'entrer. Ce qu'elle fit timidement. Elle se retourna pouvant l'observer fermer la porte et s'adosser dessus.

« Ça va… ? » demanda-t-elle encore submergé par le stress

Rocher leva les sourcils :

« Vous venez chez moi à 20h me demander si je vais bien… ? Vous auriez pu m'appeler ou m'envoyer un message, ah non c'est vrai, vous et le téléphone ce n'est pas vraiment ça »

aïe…, 1-0 pensa-t-il. Il avait dit ça de manière tellement détachée. Qu'Adèle pouvait voir qu'il bouillait intérieurement. Mais que ce n'était pas le moment pour lui d'exploser, qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il attendait des réponses à ces questions. Ensuite il aviserait sûrement du comportement à avoir. Il n'avait pas invité la criminologue à s'asseoir ni à boire quelque chose, la tension était palpable.

« Je n'aurais pas dû venir… » Dis Adèle d'un ton désolé en lui faisant face.

Thomas baissa la tête, se mordit la joue. En une fraction de seconde il comprit qu'il en faisait peut-être un peu trop. Mais elle l'avait aussi bien maltraité pendant ces quelques jours. Avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Elle avait déjà tellement souffert. Elle était là en face de lui, aussi démunie que possible. Leur regard s'accrocha. Il vit dans les yeux d'adèle toute la détresse envisageable dans un moment aussi glaçant que celui qu'il était en train de vivre.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle sans la quitter des yeux. Elle ne bougeait pas incapable de quoi que ce soit. Il était tellement proche, comme à la DPJ, elle put sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il lui enleva son sac sur l'épaule. Le posa par terre, et Resta un instant à la regarder, ne pouvant imaginer faire plus pour le moment. Adèle commença à se sentir défaillir, ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche qu'aujourd'hui. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé aussi intensément.

« Je ne vous en veux pas, j'étais perdue je voulais vous parler, mais je ne pouvais pas, c'est juste que le travail, nous deux, votre belle-sœur, votre ex-femme et il y a Lucas et Ulysse aussi…. Je ne sais pas comment imaginer qu'on puisse réellement… » Elle avait bredouillé ça tellement rapidement qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Thomas avait tenté une approche plus intime, petit à petit. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il avait attrapé son visage tellement rapidement qu'elle ne put cette fois-ci pas lui échapper. Il l'embrassa. Elle sentit une décharge parcourir son corps tellement rapidement qu'elle en frissonna. Quand il finit par se séparer d'elle, il colla son front au sien toujours en tenant son visage.

« Je ne sais pas ce que pour toi cela signifie, mais pour moi, ça signifie beaucoup plus que tout ce que tu étais en train de me dire… Je peux plus faire semblant adèle, je ne peux pas continuer à nous regarder évoluer comme des étrangers. Vous…tu… tu sais très bien ce que je ressens… et au vu de ce que tu m'as fait subir ces derniers jours… je sais ce que tu ressens aussi… »

Adèle était perdue, pour une fois dans sa vie, un homme lui ouvrait son cœur. Et pas n'importe lequel. C'était lui, le commandant Thomas rocher qu'elle avait désiré secrètement à son arrivée à la DPJ. Tout le chemin parcouru sans qu'elle ne fasse la moindre illusion à ses sentiments naissants… Elle releva la tête, enleva ses mains de son visage. Et le regarda intensément dans les yeux :

« Voilà de quoi j'ai peur thomas, j'ai peur de ça, de tout ça … »

Il lui replaça sa mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille tout en souriant :

« Ça peut s'arranger… »

Adèle ne put s'empêcher de sourire nerveusement. Elle avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'à son tour elle approcha délicatement ses lèvres de celle du commandant et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage et de ne faire qu'un avec Rocher. Il l'attira vers lui, au niveau de la taille dans le but d'être encore plus proche d'elle. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec les années passées où, il s'était laissé aller. Tous les deux vivaient une période difficile et ils étaient complètement différents à l'époque. Adèle ne put, malgré elle, résister à cette attirance, tant elle avait imaginé ce moment. Tout était parfait… Son odeur, le goût de ses lèvres, sa douceur… C'était lui tout simplement…

Le travail, les enfants, pour le reste ils verraient ça plus tard... Pas de promesse juste vivre le moment présent. Sincère. Vrai comme eux. Les sentiments avaient toujours été là, ne demandant qu'à sortir. Thomas attrapa adèle par les hanches, elle fut soulevée en quelques secondes, le temps pour elle de passer ses jambes autour de lui, de traverser la pièce, il l'emmena sans aucune hésitation dans sa chambre, la posa délicatement sur le lit. Ne put s'empêcher de marquer une pause, l'a regardant intensément, lui aussi avait tellement attendu ce moment. Adèle passa une main sur la joue de Thomas comme pour vérifier que tout ceci était bien réel. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec tellement de fougue et d'envie qu'il n'y a avait plus de questions à se poser à cet instant précis. Le vrai amour existe vraiment, Et Adèle l'avait enfin trouvé. Là à cet instant même elle se laissa aller dans les bras du commandant, plus sereine que jamais, d'un avenir qui n'attendait plus qu'à s'ouvrir à eux.


End file.
